The Night After The Karaoke Bar
by birdy912
Summary: Future AU where Mari and Luka are dating and Luka permanently has the snake miraculous. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT BUT IT COULD BE MORE IF YOU GUYS WANT IT.


Edited - 5/27/2020. The second part is coming, but I have no clue what to do. So… wish me luck.

3 minutes after that ^ note was written: ok guys I figured out what I'm going to do. I'm not even joking that not even a minute after finishing that note I got the plot for the next chapter. it only took me opening a new tab. it be like that sometimes

* * *

Marinette Dupan-Cheng and Luka Couffaine had been happy. It took a long time for Marinette to get over her first love, but she did so by falling in love again with her current boyfriend of about 3 and a half years.

It took a long time before they made it official. They had started seriously hanging out after Miracle Queen. He helped her a lot with just being a friend, he listened when she couldn't tell the full truth. Especially when she had to grieve the loss of her mentor and friend Master fu.

She realized it one day when Kitty Section was practicing one late autumn afternoon -they were really starting to take off playing more gigs and becoming more than just a teenage boat band. She found that in-between sketches for their new album and costumes that she looked up and instead of looking up at Adrien- who was able to sneak away from his father with his girlfriend Kagami.

She looked up and met and met blue eyes and blushed. Her heart raced and she felt a small warmth fill up her chest. Her heart fluttered and she felt ladybugs in her stomach. He smiled back at her still picking at the strings of his guitar and she felt like she was gonna melt in a puddle of goo.

That's how she knew she was falling again, she looked over Adrien for a second and felt nothing. She didn't feel a single ladybug in her stomach or the need to blush. She was finally over the taken boy.

A few days later Marinette and Luka went and got some coffee. Then pizza the next day, then ice cream after that. It only took a few weeks before they were dating.

She was at her happiest, he was the sweetest boy in the world. Who loved her the absolute most, and was willing to do anything for her. Their relationship was easy, it was easy for them to be together- to love each other. Her parents loved him, and his mom loved her in return, and it was because of her (mostly) that he got to reunite with his dad- Jagged Stone.

The Rock idol never knew he had kids. So every now and again Luka would surprise Mari with backstage tickets to concerts, and she was one of Jagged top designers and close friends. He insisted she call him Uncle Jagged and he sang at her last birthday. JAgged was more than happy to call her his future daughter.

Now she was 18, and had been accepted to every major fashion and design college in Europe with an almost full scholarship to every one of them. She had fashion houses blowing up her phone for internships and jobs. Many heads had turned over the years all over the world as the Bluenette took the fashion world by storm.

Being one of the sole designs for Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Kitty Section as well as other famous people. Though she knew she couldn't leave Paris. HawkMoth was still around and his akumas were bigger and stronger than ever. Not to mention the peacock miraculous was fixed so it's not just an Akuma but also a sentimonster and a fight that could last all day.

So as guardian and with permission and guidance from the other kwamis, she handed up permanent miraculous. The Fox to Alya, The Turtle to Nino, and the snake to Luka. The other heroes still get their miraculous every once in a while when their specific powers are needed.

While it comforted Ladybug that she knew her boyfriend could defend himself It was always hard for Ladybug to see Viperion to take a hit, especially if it was for her. All she wanted to do was run over and help it, but Ladybug was just a teammate.

The secresity didn't last long though because unfortunately, Sass got sick. Just like Tikki did back when Rose got akumatized.

* * *

It was a gloomy day, it had been off and on rain and Luka hadn't been texting her back. When Luka had pooped up through her door- looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Mari?" he whispered, Clearly something was wrong. She jumped up cupping his cheek in one hand. He started to sniffle.

"What's wrong love?" he reached in his pocket.

"He- he said you'd be able to help- him." he hiccuped pulling and unconscious kwami out of his jacket pocket. As she saw the still snake her heart stopped and paled. As Tikki flew out and immediately started to look over Sass.

"Mari, we need to act now. We don't have much time left" the red bug said. Mari immediately set the kwami on a pile of scrap fabrics and then went to the miracle box, pulling out a few miraculous. Then pulled up the picture of the miraculous grimoire

It took hours but she, Tikki, and a few other kwamis were able to rebalance sass enough to where rest for the next few hours would be the best medicine. Luka spent the hours silently crying on her chase. She was exhausted, but so were the kwamis, so she went down to the kitchen to gather all the snacks she needed for the kwamis.

Spreading out everything on a tray up to her room and setting the plate on the desk. Then she pulled her still in shock boyfriend up to her loft bed and curled up to him. Content to just lay there together. All other questions could be answered later, but she wanted to rest in her boyfriend's arms. It wasn't long before they both fell fast asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to light tapping on her skylight. She groaned. Angrly extracting herself from her boyfriend's warm arms, and opened her window.

"What chat?" she asked googly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"My my Princess, can't a cat just say hello?" he purred.

"Chat would you stop calling me that, you know, I have a boyfriend-" she got cut off by a deep voice laced with anger behind her.

"Chat Noir, I would appreciate it if you stopped flirting with my girlfriend." The usually calm musician snapped. Chat gulped and stuttered an apology. Then took off. Mari sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"Can we talk?" Luka asked. "About everything?" She nodded as they talked till sunrise. It felt good to talk to someone about everything and to her boyfriend, no less.

"Does chat know your identity?" he asked sleepily, they were getting tired again and decided to take another nap together.

"No, you are the only one" she nuzzled into his neck.

"Good" he smiled. Kissing her head.

"It's my turn to patrol tonight? Wanna come, we'll make a date out of it" she suggested.

"Sounds good, but I want to take you out for lunch after our nap. As a thank you," he said.

"Mmmm" the noise humbled from her sleepy mind as they fell asleep.

* * *

Months later, They were all 18 -with the exception of some of the guests of the classes being older, including Luka, -fresh out of lycee and looking for a good time, celebrating in a karaoke bar.

The whole graduating class had rented out the bar, fresh-faced graduates were all jam-packed together. Most of them are drunk or close to it, except the secret heroes. They had to stay sober just in case, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have a good time. Marinette and Luka were karaoke singing 'closer' by the chainsmokers. Both killing it, both having wonderful voices.

This was the 3rd love duet they did together. Which was pissing a recently dumped certain blond off. He was even more pissed off that he couldn't drink through the night. He had to stay sober for his father and if any akumas popped up so he could accidentally mess up Ladybug's plan. He bitterly sipped his warm flat beer, he had the same drink all night.

Deciding he was done with seeing everyone happy, he left the bar and transformed in the alleyway to sulk alone on the Eiffel tower.

Kagami had broken up with him a few days ago, she was sick of never being the number one woman in his life. She always felt second to someone else. At first it was a Ladybug- even if she didn't know it was ladybug. Then eventually it was Marinette, but he just had to fall in love with a taken woman. He couldn't just fall for Kagami, the beautiful, smart girl that she thought was made for him.

He was up in the high beams of the tower, looking out in the warm night in self-pity. Why couldn't he have her, why couldn't he have realized Marinette was the one for him sooner. If he had known that she had a crush on him way back when, then he'd be able to hold her, sing with her as Luka did tonight. Instead, he just had Lila sliding her hand up and down his leg. After about 5 minutes of him ignoring her, she moved onto another man that would sleep with her. Not that Adrien had, of course, but she was still trying no matter how useless her attempts to nail the bragging rights that came with sleeping with the Adrien Agreste, And now his father was even berating him for not snatching Marinette up sooner. In his Father's deranged eyes he saw his son's perfect wife and his heir, his prodigy. She was the next Gabriel Agreste of her generation, and he wanted her talent for his company.

When from afar he heard laughing. glancing down he saw both Viperion and Ladybug, on one of the lower balconies below him. Weird… Adrien knew Luka, he knew Luka was Viperion… and wasn't he with Mari right now? Music flowed from a nearby restaurant and Luka took Ladybug into his arm and pulled her in close. They started to sway back and forth to the music gracefully on the bar.

Rage boiled in Chats Blood. How could Luka do this to his princess? He was holding another woman in his arms, and Ladybug no less who knew He was dating someone else. Who was the one who always wanted to keep things professional between the team?

"I love you," the snake said, tenderly kissing the iconic superheroine.

"I love you too" she breathed back. That's when chat had enough. He dropped down from his beam above and screamed.

"How dare you !" he yelled at the masked pair shock mirroring onto their faces "How dare you, Luka? How dare you cheat on her." Chat lunged, claws extended to his neck. "I'm going to kill you" the two broke out into a fight. Ladybug tried to stop it but she was soon left behind by the brawling boys.

The fight moved from rooftop to rooftop, Eventually, all the heroes caught up to the fight with the whole team holding Chat back. Viperion was only defensive fighting, so he didn't need to be restrained, but he took a few good hits.

"What's going on?" Carapace asked, holding the cat down with all his strength.

"That bastard" Chat shouted "he's cheating on his girlfriend with Ladybug?" they looked up to LB who just rolled her eyes. "That's Luka Couffaine." he outed Viperion "he's dating Marinette Dupan-Cheng but was kissing Ladybug a few minutes ago.

"Is this true?" Carapace asked.

While Rena Rogue was growling. But Chat took Carapace's moment of weakness from the shock to bounce up and shout "Cataclysm" his left hand extended towards the snake. He almost made his target, but his hand met with something, something soft and squishy. Definitely not a man's chest.

All in a second multiple things happen. Viperion, Carapace, and Rena screamed. Chat fell down to his knees and the ladybug was pushed back 10 or so feet right off the edge of the roof, down into the dark alleyway. Knocked unconscious, Luka immediately jumped down to scope up his girlfriend who had transformed from the pain. He cradled a sobbing Tikki and leaped to his apartment.

They were planning to spend the night there anyway because it was closest to the bar. He slipped through the balcony door which was always kept open and walked into his bedroom. He whispered his detransformation phrase and looked to his kwami for help. Carefully he laid her down

"What happened?" Sass asked looking over the poor girl

"She took a cataclysm for me," he said, throat raw. Tears started to leak down his face. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." said a quiet voice from Mari's stomach. "She'll need to pull through this on her own," Tikki Paused, "If she does."

"She shouldn't have taken that hit for me." he sobbed holding her hand.

"Just hold her. Luka, make her comfortable so she can heal. It's the only thing you can do now." Tikki said, floating over to sass who was on his pillow on the nightstand Luka. Carefully he undid her shoes, and carefully took her clothes off only to be replaced with pajamas that had been left over the years.

Once she was fully clothed in her most comfortable pajamas he had done the same. Except before he crawled arounder her, he took a little velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it longingly. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him on the tower, but that Fucking cat took it away from him… maybe forever.

* * *

Dang. this is a one-shot but if you want more make sure you let me know by favoriting it and reviewing. Also, this was not run by my beta, bless her soul. So if you see some funky stuff that's why.


End file.
